Invaders: United Volume 1 03
'' In Heroes We Trust'' is an issue of the series Invaders: United Chapter 3 - In Heroes We Trust S.H.I.E.L.D. Airplane, '' ''50,000 Feet above Enemy Lines, May 21, 1942, 13:00 "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this," Bucky yelled at Captain America over the loud engine of the plane. "You're going to have to be," Captain America yelled back. "Your country depends on it." Rogers firmly strapped on his parashute and got ready to jump. Bucky followed behind him. Namor wasn't in as much of a hurry but he was also getting his parachute on, and the Human Torch didn't need one, on account that he could fly. "We are over our mark now!" Nick Fury shouted. He wasn't going so he didn't need a parachute. He had another mission to do elsewhere. "If you're jumping, do it now!" On his command, all four jumped out of the plane and started free-falling. The Human Torch lit up and flew across the night sky as a barrage of bullets shot up behind him. Bucky pulled his parachute and started firing back at the enemy. Soon after that, Namor pulled his parachute and started firing his pistol, he didn't need a big sub-machine gun like Bucky did. Steve Rogers was the only one left who didn't pull his parachute and he was picking up speed. "Pull your parachute," Bucky called after him! But he didn't. He landed right on top of a sniper, knocking him out cold. "Why would he bring a parashute if he's not going to use it?" Bucky asked Namor. "I Don't think that's what his was for, Kid," Namor replied. Just then, a group of Nazi-looking soldiers came and stood in front of Captain America with their guns ready. In one swift move, Rogers took off his parachute, pulled the cord, and threw it at them, making a wall between them which they couldn't see through. While it was still suspended in mid-air, Rogers tackled all the Nazis to the ground, smashing their heads on the stone floor, knocking them out. As if that set off an alarm, spotlights came on and sirens started roaring, all lights on the four heroes. Each hero was then hit with a tranquilizer dart. A few hours later... They all awoke in a dark room, all of them back to back tied down to chairs. That's when a man came into the room. His face was completely red and resembeled that of a skull ( ;) ). "So, you are za famous Captain America I am alvays hearing of?" The man said. "Zat is funny. You don't seem so high and mighty like everyone says. It's hardly going to be any fun killing you like zis, but I guess zis will do." The "Red Skull" pulled out a gun and pointed it at Captain Americas head. "No," Bucky yelled! "Stop complaining, you and your friends will join him soon enough." As he cocked the gun, the window in the roof of the building broke and in dropped a man. The mysterious man kicked the Red Skull in the face and beat him up a little. Then he untied Captain America and the Invaders. "Who are you," asked the Human Torch. "Me," said the man in the Union Jack suit? "I'm Captain Britain." To Be Continued... Category:Fan Fiction by Bluehunter16 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Invaders: United Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Earth-BH16 Comic Issues